Oil contamination on substrate surfaces is problematic for electrodepositable coating compositions. Oil deposits, such as oils used in automotive assembly lines, result in the formation of defects in the cured coating in the form of craters. These craters form when the electrodepositable coating composition de-wets from the area around where the oil was deposited and the coating may cure around the oil deposit. The formation of craters affects both the smoothness and appearance of the cured coating and requires extra processing steps, such as sanding, to achieve the desired coating finish.